the cowgirl and her horse
by greyridinghood67
Summary: ok that is not the permenant title but i thought it was good for now but tell me ur ideas! in this story bella and jasper were engaged and jasper disapeared in the war. then bella gets bitten. 100 years later bella moves to forks, and who does she see the feared major of the south.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me, greyridinghood67! Ssssssssssssssoooooooooooo sorry for not updating before now but I've literally had this idea in my head for the last month soooooo I decided to write it today! Oh and I don't really have a title for this one sooo review or PM me and if the title you made up wins Ill mention you in the rest of the chapters. I will only take entries up to the third chapter so that means in chapter 4 I'll tell you who won yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Anyway onto the story….

hey guys its me greyridinghood67 i know second author note in one chapter but i just wanted to apologize to anyone that had been reading this story some idiot decided to pull my story cause the title wasnt G rated. it didnt even KNOW the titles were rated so i have reposted this and sooooo sorry read on...

My name is Bella Swan. I am a vampire. When I was bitten I was engaged to Jasper Whitlock. Then Jasper faked his age. He soon quickly moved up the ranks till he reached Major. I was so proud of him. Then he disappeared. When I received the news I was devastated. One day maybe a month after I got the news bout jasper I was out on a ride with swiftback my horse, when suddenly a Hispanic and two other who looked similar to her appeared in front of me (who knows who they are?! MARIE AND HER FRIENDS!) "hmmmm I think you will be very very useful to me." Then she bit me. Soon after I was changed I fled. They never caught me. About two years ago I decided to stop being a nocturnal hunter even if it meant I had to leave my lovely hometown of Texas. So I moved to Seattle to years ago. I now was moving to Forks, Washington. Its now 2003 and I start high school at forks today. When I get back from hunting a few mountain lions (yes, bella IS a veggie….) I showered to get the musky animal scent from my hair. I then changed into a blue checkered flannel shirt, flexible but stylish jeans, and my favorite pair of cowboy boots. I braided my now dry hair over one shoulder and grabbed my cowboy hat. My hat was my second favorite and most precious possessions. The first being the last picture jasper and I had taken together. ( IDK if they had cameras back in jaspers time but lets pretend they did ok?) I headed out the door and hopped in my Chevy rusty red colored pick up truck. I was at the school five minutes and started to look around the lot. You can really tell a lot bout someone from their car. All the cars seemed low grade cars cept a red jeep and a silver Volvo. I headed to pick up my schedule and map from the office. I took one look at the map and memorized it. Photographic memories are awesome. I had History first. Ugh. I hated that class cause almost EVERYTHING in any history textbook is wrong. I showed my slip to the teacher and he signed it handing it and my textbook to me. I thank him and turned around and saw someone I thought had been dead for a century. Jasper Whitlock.


	2. Chapter 2

An hey guys it's me greyridinghood67 and I'm so very very sorry that I haven't updated but you see my boyfriend had spinal fluid in his brain so we've (me and his family ) have been running around trying to help him. He was at Carolinas northeast medical center and nothing had happened so when took him to duke and they've done a lot and he's been out and back in again but the thing is that they don't know what's wrong with him. That's the scariest thing. The fact that they don't know what's wrong with him. So I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile and if I don't update as often you know why. Anyway heres the next chappie!

Jasper POV

I hated to be around my family sometimes. There was too much love. I missed my sweet sweet sweet Isabella. I wished I had her by my side in this life. I wish I wasn't alone. I'm an empathy. I can change and control emotions. I can also feel them. So that's why I hated being around my family sometimes. I'm the one unmated in my family. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmet, Edward and Alice. We were all ready now and hopped into our cars and headed to school for another long and boring day.

Little did I know.

A/N I know that I'm so mean for it being so short but I'm updating all my stories today so ill come back to this one later if I can update them all. Love you!

p.s oh and as of now this will be a drabble story which means that each chapter will be one hundred words long not including the author notes and the thing that says whos POV it is love you!


End file.
